


Una Promesa Secreta

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Love, Other, Romance, etc - Freeform, tabúes, temática sensible
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Una noticia escandalosa que remece la opinión pública, desencadena reflexiones en los primos Kiyoomi y Motoya.
Kudos: 3





	Una Promesa Secreta

La radio reloj se encendió, como todos los días, a las 7:30 a.m. Los locutores discutían agitados.

_—Francamente, no sé cómo se están realizando los test psicológicos hoy en día, si luego aparecen casos como este. Cualquier persona cuyo trabajo implique interactuar con menores de edad, llámese parvularios, educadores, pediatras, fonoaudiólogos, y así sucesivamente… toda esa gente debería contar con una acreditación adicional que te diga: sí, efectivamente esta persona reúne las condiciones psicológicas adecuadas para…_

_—En definitiva, no crees a la maestra cuando dice que fue amor._

_—De acuerdo, te quieres poner polémico. Supongamos que se trata de amor. Es una mujer de 36 años, inteligente, con capacidad de raciocinio. Sabe qué es correcto y qué es incorrecto. Sabe, además, (con mayor razón siendo ella una educadora) que los críos a esa edad son críos, y que no tienen la madurez para discriminar sus sentimientos, mucho menos la sabiduría para hacerse responsables por sus actos. Quizá este muchacho de 14 años sí se sintió atraído por su maestra, es algo que sucede. Pues bien, como buen educador te corresponde no tomar ventaja de la situación y si realmente «hay amor...»_

Komori Motoya no aguantó más: sacó un brazo de la cama y apagó la radio. Su rutina de estiramiento consistía en alargar los brazos a los cielos y arquear la espalda hasta que tronaran los huesos. Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose más trapo que ser humano, un poco molesto por los comentarios radiales con los que fue recibido al empezar el día.

_Por qué no pueden hablar de otra cosa…_

Hacía una semana una maestra fue descubierta masturbando a uno de sus alumnos, en el salón de audiovisuales. El muchachito tenía 14 años. La noticia apareció en todos los telediarios y se esparció como pólvora. La familia del joven interpuso una querella. El colegio ofreció colaborar con la investigación. La maestra, destituida, esperaba su juicio civil. El castigo social se hizo oír por internet, y cuando parecía que ya se enfriaba el tema, un día atrás, se filtró una conversación de la maestra con su abogado.

«Solo me arrepiento de vivir en una sociedad en la que me veo obligada a ocultar mi amor, por incomodar a otros al contravenir ciertos dogmas, por meterme en el mismo saco que violadores y psicópatas. Estamos enamorados. Usted tampoco me cree, pero es así».

Aquellas palabras bastaron para enardecer a la opinión pública. La conclusión era una sola: la tipa estaba enferma.

Solo en casa de los Komori no se discutía el caso. Los últimos días ya no cenaban con la televisión encendida. El destino de aquella profesora los tocaba sensiblemente.

La madre de Motoya tenía 16 años cuando conoció al padre de Motoya, de 26. Mantuvieron la relación en secreto hasta que ella cumplió la mayoría de edad. Ese mismo día de su cumpleaños, se fugaron y contrajeron matrimonio, para la sorpresa de muchos familiares, especialmente los de la línea materna. Incluso ahora, con casi 18 años del hecho, no se habían logrado limar todas las asperezas.

—Es una pena que haya acabado así —fue lo único que comentó su madre, el primer día de la noticia—, ella me caía muy bien.

Otro motivo por el cual evitaban el tema era porque conocían a la maestra, profesora de música en la secundaria donde estudió Motoya. Si tuviese que describirla, Motoya elegiría adjetivos como _dulce_ , _cariñosa_. Era muy dada en obsequiar tanto abrazos como caramelos, y Motoya nunca leyó en esos gestos algo sospechoso o de temer. Al revés, en su presencia se sentía más cómodo que con otros de sus maestros, sus clases le subían el ánimo. Motoya compartía opinión con su madre: todo el asunto le parecía una pena. Pero a ratos, dudaba. A lo mejor, como otros igual a él, Motoya se dejó engañar…

De ser otro pecado, le habría resultado más fácil defenderla. Motoya buscaba algún argumento irrebatible, uno que dejase mudo a quienes la crucificaban por redes sociales, a esos periodistas y tertulianos que creaban falsos debates solo para alimentar el morbo de su audiencia. Especialmente, le habría gustado no sentir vergüenza por estar de su parte, lograr deshacerse de toda duda. Estaba seguro de que había más personas que pensaban como él. Personas normales, sin los perfiles psicológicos alterados, temerosos de expresar su opinión en ese mundo tan políticamente correcto.

Motoya se miró al espejo.

_No, di las cosas como son. No tiene nada que ver en esto la corrección política, y lo sabes._

No pudo sostenerse la mirada por mucho tiempo. Odiaba sentir vergüenza de si mismo apenas iniciada la mañana. Con tesón enjuagó su rostro, tratando de limpiar la mente de los recuerdos. Estilando, regresó a su dormitorio, a cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme, aguantar otro nuevo día en que se decía: «hoy sí se te corregirás. Harás lo que se espera de ti».

Desayunó las tostadas que preparó su madre, ajustó las correas de su casco, y se subió a la bicicleta, rumbo a la preparatoria. En el camino, pasó por su antigua escuela primaria. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada, recordando aquellos días en que no tenía idea sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo.

Si bien en casa de los Komori no se discutía el caso, Motoya estaba pendiente de las actualizaciones. Le habría gustado conocer la opinión del muchachito de 14 años, pero la familia, que exigía justicia, se hubo negado a que diera declaraciones. Era una reacción de esperarse. Se suponía que el muchacho se encontraba en una clínica, rehabilitándose de sus secuelas psicológicas. Una medida así también era de esperarse. No se enseñaron fotografías de su rostro por los medios.

Motoya recelaba. Otra razón de por qué el caso le era tan cercano se debía a que, incluso sin fotos, sabía de quién hablaban las noticias. Coincidieron en la primaria, se llevaban por tres años. Por entonces era un pequeño genio que tocaba piano a lo Mozart y lloraba a lágrima viva cada vez que sus notas bajaban de la perfección. Se decía que su madre era muy exigente.

Motoya lo vio tocar en un par de ocasiones, hace ya sus años. En el auditorio de la primaria, para algún acto importante en presencia de autoridades locales. Si cerraba los ojos, era fácil dejarse llevar por la melodía que interpretaba; si los abría, una extraña tensión lo embargaba. Quizá fue solo su percepción. El chico le transmitía un deseo de huida poderoso e irrefrenable, correr hasta que se le inflamasen las costillas, hasta quemarse, de las responsabilidades de las que no sabía rebelarse, y especialmente de esa madre celosa que ahora miraba con rabia a las cámaras, ojos inyectados y mandíbula apretada, rabeando por justicia no hacía su hijo sino por ella, porque una simple profesora de secundaria logró desbaratar el futuro que con tanto esmero trazó para su hijo ahora caído en desgracia, oculto en una clínica no porque él no necesitase, sino porque nadie podía verlo en casa.

Motoya volvió a montar en la bicicleta, alejándose de la primaria y los recuerdos de esa época. En su cabeza rondaban las palabras de Sakusa Kiyoomi, uno de sus primos por la línea materna. Para él, el caso era bastante simple: la culpa la tenían los padres, no la maestra. Se lo dijo con las siguientes palabras: «Cuando privas a un niño del amor, no parará hasta encontrarlo».

Kiyoomi no se hablaba con sus padres. Si no fuera por Motoya, Kiyoomi no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habría aguantado. Desde hace algo más de un mes, además de compartir salón de clase, se besaban a escondidas, ocultos en cuartos de escobas, detrás del parapeto de la azotea...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo que lo desestabilizó en su bicicleta. Logró recuperar el equilibrio, y siguió pedaleando, obligándose a pensar solo en su camino. _Mientras nadie lo sepa, podremos seguir mintiéndonos..._ Quizá, de enterarse sus padres, llegarían a comprenderlo. Le daba miedo lo que pudiera sucederle a Kiyoomi. Pero mientras conducía en bicicleta, era mejor no recordar por qué ya no era capaz de mirarse al espejo.

x **X** x **X** x **X** x

Inició en una de esas reuniones familiares a las que nadie quiere asistir. A juicio de Motoya, se trataba de personas desconectadas de la realidad mundana, perseguidores de estatus social, las _selfies_ ; una palabra: sin almas. Era desagradable ser testigo de la manera condescendiente con la que sus abuelos maternos miraban a su padre, los comentarios desdeñosos que recibía su madre de parte de sus hermanos. Se le llenaba de bilis la sangre. Los señores Sakusa rodaban sus ojos cuando su «raro hijo» hacia algún comentario y la bilis se le transformaba en asfalto líquido.

En la noche, después de los postres, solo los señores Komori preguntaron por su hijo desaparecido. Los señores Sakusa parecieron enfadarse.

—Moto-kun debe estar con Kiyo-kun, no seas tan sobreprotectora, Sayo, y deja a los jóvenes divertirse. Ten, un trago, ¡despreocúpate en mi casa!

Sayo no fue capaz de decirle a sus hermanos que, minutos antes, vio a _Kiyo-kun_ robar una de las botellas de licor de su madre.

Motoya, que también vio lo mismo, siguió a su primo hasta la alcoba. Lo encaró:

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta eso! ¡Tú no eres así!

—No pensaba beberla.

Le enseñó su secreto. Del interior del ropero arrastró un enorme baúl. Guardaba la llave en su mesita de noche. Al interior del baúl, Motoya contó al menos una docena de botellas.

—Intento que mamá beba menos —admitió Kiyoomi, cerrando el baúl—, pero hoy los tíos han traído mucho, no valdrá de nada.

Las botellas tintinearon al interior del baúl cuando Kiyoomi lo regresó a su escondite en el ropero.

—¿Hace cuánto esto?

—Hace un tiempo...

—¿Cuánto?

—Uhh… cómo saberlo, ¿recuerdas cuando llegué con el labio partido?

—¡Dijiste que fue una caída…!

—Fue una caída —Kiyoomi se subió a la cama, dejando las pantuflas a los pies de esta—. Mamá se enredó subiendo las escaleras, yo iba detrás… ella dice que fue mi culpa. Y si es mi culpa, corresponde que tome alguna medida, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

—¿Es por eso que has estado distante los últimos días?

—¿Distante?

—No te hagas, me di cuenta. Has evitado deliberadamente quedarte a solas conmigo. Hoy también. Yo… sé darme cuenta cuando atraviesas un problema.

Una lágrima lavó la pintura de ojos de Kiyoomi. Dejó un rastro oscuro sobre su mejilla encendida, hasta precipitarse mentón abajo. En un gesto inocente, Motoya alargó su pulgar, con el fin de absorber la humedad de la gota. Kiyoomi le apartó la mano con brusquedad. Ríos oscuros se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, uno tras otro.

—Hey, qué pasa Kiyoomi. Tranquilo, puedes contármelo.

—Por favor no me lo hagas más difícil y aléjate de mí.

—Kiyoomi…

—Soy un enfermo.

Motoya se dio cuenta que, pese a lo que le había dicho, su primo estaba bebido. Detectaba un rastro alcohólico mezclado con su aliento.

—¿Bebiste?

—Tenía curiosidad. Dicen que el alcohol ayuda a olvidar, pero es mentira, no sirve de nada. Por favor ya vete, déjame en paz.

—No eres un enfermo. Un poco raro, sí. Pero no enfermo.

Creyó que con eso lo animaría; Kiyoomi no era capaz de mirarlo.

—Está bien, no llores. Yo estoy aquí. Sabes que a mí no es necesario que me guardes secretos, lo sabes, ¿sí?

Los hombros de Kiyoomi temblaron. Motoya lo rodeó en sus brazos. Sentía el hálito caliente de su primo humedeciendo su cuello. Quizá fue obra del alcohol lo que acabó sucediendo.

—Me gustas —confesó Kiyoomi.

Una chispa reanimó esos labios nunca antes besados, y al mirar a Kiyoomi a esos ojos enrojecidos, el maquillaje de ojos lavado, de cara con su mayor debilidad, la chispa ardió dentro, quemándolo.

No había nada que explicar. Se acumulaban los contras. Ojos que no ven, el corazón lo siente triple. Sin mirar, se entregaron al otro. Ese aliento cálido cargado de licor. Los jóvenes diecisiete.

Al separarse por segunda vez, la culpa recayó cual castigo. El sabor prohibido siguió a Motoya días y noches consecutivas. Especialmente por las noches, ideas sucias se infiltraban cuando más deseaba dormir y él no sabía de dónde provenían. Una llama oscura quemaba en sus entrañas, como un fuego subterráneo, destruyendo esas enseñanzas con las que creció. Muchas ideas que antes no cuestionaba, ya no tenían sentido. Kiyoomi le huía, ya no con disimulo. Cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, corría en dirección opuesta. En las prácticas de voleibol, Kiyoomi que era conocido por su lentitud y meticulosidad para limpiarse y vestirse, era el primero en dejar los camerinos. Otros miembros del equipo también se dieron cuenta, y se lo preguntaron a Motoya.

—Se ha comportado raro. Quiero decir, más raro de lo habitual. Somos varios los preocupados.

—¿De qué hablas? —Motoya respondió a la defensiva—. Su rendimiento en el voleibol ha estado mejor que nunca, se encuentra a tope. Solo preocúpate si su rendimiento comienza a bajar.

—Sé que dices eso porque conoces razones que los demás no. No te pido que me compartas infidencias, solo te pido que hables con él. Por favor, Komori. Si Sakusa hiciera caso a alguien, sería a ti.

_Ya, cómo no..._

Motoya asintió, observando la huella de sombra en el resquicio de la puerta. Kiyoomi lo hubo oído. Conociendo a su primo, sopesaría la situación, y acabaría apareciendo por sí solo.

Se encontraron en el bicicletero. Motoya pasó por su lado, sin mirarlo, caminando en dirección a su bicicleta. Cuando la hubo desencadenado, le dijo:

—Me has evitado toda la semana hasta ahora, ¿de verdad quieres que lo hablemos?

—No, pero… el equipo ya está sospechando, me siento nervioso… No se lo has contado a nadie, ¿cierto?

—A quién se lo diría.

Al fin se sonrieron. En la escuela Kiyoomi no sé pintaba la raya de los ojos. Motoya acarició su mejilla encendida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Motoya.

—Callarnos.

—Ya sé eso…

—Motoya, ¿yo te gusto?

El silencio fue entendido como respuesta suficiente para Kiyoomi. Cuando Motoya alzó la vista, descubrió que nuevas lágrimas, está vez transparentes, empapaban sus mejillas encendidas.

—Oh, no, perdóname. Es que no sabía cómo responder.

—Es tan fácil como decir sí o no.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Por qué no me dices tú qué fue lo que pasó durante la reunión familiar? Te digo que me gustas, y en lugar de huir, te quedaste. Y luego, te comportas tan normal, como si esa noche no hubiese existido, ¿por qué me das tanto trabajo?

Trató de huir una vez más. Motoya corrió con la bicicleta y lo agarró de un mano.

—¿Normal, dices? ¡No tengo idea! Ya no se trata de un problema tuyo, ¿entiendes? Pensé en escribirte, pero me daba miedo que quedase un registro. Y cuando he tratado de abordarte, corrías. Si he de ser honesto… no sé por qué está mal. Antes creía que lo sabía. No, qué digo. Antes tampoco lo sabía, solo opinaba lo que todos opinaban.

»Al principio, ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando nos presentaron, no me quedó más remedio que aguantarte. Gradualmente te fuiste haciendo un hueco, y no sé cómo, si eres un pesado. Y ahora, sigues haciéndote huecos, de una manera que no me imaginaba, que no entiendo, y...

»¿Si acaso me gustas? No lo sé, y no me sentiré en paz hasta descubrirlo. Si no te importa, me gustaría explorarlo.

—O sea que te he pervertido.

—No. No digas eso.

Corrieron el riesgo de besarse por segunda vez.

—Llévame a casa —le exigió Kiyoomi, al fin sonriendo y robándole el casco a Motoya—Me lo debes. Me he extralimitado en las prácticas por ti, debes empezar a tomar responsabilidad por sus actos.

Motoya también era de la misma idea. Debía hacerse responsable.

x **X** x **X** x **X** x

Estaban desesperados.

Apenas se había cumplido un mes de aquel primer beso cuando apareció en el telediario el caso de la maestra sorprendida masturbando a al muchachito de 14 años. Ambos almorzaban en el cafetín de la preparatoria. Por debajo de la mesa, los primos entrelazaron sus meñiques.

—¿Son quienes creo que son? —dudó Kiyoomi, Motoya asintió.

Ocultos en un cuarto de escoba, Motoya jadeaba…

—Si nos descubren…

—Que lo hagan…

—Iremos… a una clínica… como _Mozart, ahhh…_

Kiyoomi explotó en risas.

—Shhh, calla. Oigo pasos.

Cada vez que se separaban, sobrevenía la culpa. Lo único que detenía aquella sensación, era encontrarse de nuevo, y escondidos, liberarse de las cadenas.

Se formó una asamblea a los días siguientes de la noticia. La mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria Itachiyama venían de aquella secundaria donde daba clases la maestra enferma. La dirección del colegio manifestó su más alto dolor y disgusto, condenando los agravios cometidos por la maestra de música, instando a los alumnos que, de necesitar hablar, para desahogarse o brindar información, el colegio los escucharía y apoyaría.

«Qué opinas de la asamblea de hoy» escribió Kiyoomi a Motoya, muy entrada la noche, «¿Cierto que fue una basura?»

«Una basura monumental» respondió Motoya.

No se atrevieron a escribir más.

Unos días más tarde, se filtró aquel audio de la profesora hablando con su abogado. Otra vez se encontraban en el cafetín. Kiyoomi se acercó al televisor y pidió que subieran el volumen. No pudo controlar su emoción. Sus nudillos de tornaron blancos, y sus mejillas siempre enrojecidas, perdieron todo color. Estaba lívido.

—Que voz tan espantosa —comentó una de las cocineras—, tan falta de afecto.

Kiyoomi se volvió hacía ella con enfado; no comentó nada.

Comprendía su disgusto. La profesora se había expresado con calma y franqueza. Ni la cocinera ni nadie parecía percatarse del dolor reprimido entre esas sílabas que no titubeaban, sin escapatoria, aceptando su sentencia. Cómo, precisamente en esa parquedad, se revelaba el corazón dulce y compasivo de ella.

Le preguntó a Kiyoomi qué opinaba. Kiyoomi hubo alargado tanto su rutina de estiramiento después de la práctica, que eran los únicos que quedaban en el gimnasio.

—¿Qué opino de qué? ¿Del audio o de ella?

—Uhhh… de ella.

—No tenía ninguna personalidad, Motoya, vivía para la aprobación de sus alumnos, que éramos unos críos. Se esforzaba demasiado por agradarnos. De seguro tenía muchos problemas de autoestima.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Creí que, mejor que nadie, la comprenderías.

—Y lo hago. Estoy con ella en esto. Entiendo el sentido de su audio, pero eso no cambia para nada cómo era la profesora. Anda, ayúdame, siéntate sobre mi espalda.

Aunque no quedaba nadie más en el gimnasio o los camerinos, no se atrevieron a compartir ducha juntos. Se secaron y vistieron en silencio. Kiyoomi se pintó la raya de los ojos, adornó sus muñecas con alhajas negras. Suspiró.

—Me gustaría que no fuésemos primos.

—No digas eso.

—Cada vez, más parejas del mismo sexo de atreven a caminar tomados de manos, pero nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo. Vayamos a algún sitio, lejos de Tokio. Vayamos en bicicleta hasta alguna laguna o un _onsen_ , escapémonos.

—Pero a ti no te gustan esas cosas.

—No me importa. Salgamos de aquí unos días.

Siendo primos, ni los señores Komori ni los señores Sakusa tuvieron inconvenientes en darles permiso.

x **X** x **X** x **X** x

Subieron las bicicletas en el tren interurbano y se bajaron en Hakone, Kiyoomi chorreando protector solar, Motoya con la cámara de fotos colgando de su pecho. Pedalearon casi toda la tarde, parando en cada mirador para recargar energías y, sin testigos de por medio, jugar a que eran novios.

A eso de las seis de la tarde llegaron al _onsen_ donde hicieron la reserva. Solo estaban ellos en los baños. Sakusa se agarró el cabello en una coleta.

—Antes, en el período Heian, incluso en el Sengoku, ni siquiera era mal visto —discutió, como continuando una discusión en su cabeza—. Por supuesto, en ese tiempo el matrimonio tenía otro significado que el de hoy en día, y los enlaces entre primos perseguían fines políticos. Luego nos abrimos a occidente y se jodió la homosexualidad y… ya sabes…

—Di la palabra.

—¿Perdón?

—Dila.

—No puedo.

—Jamás podremos, ¿cierto?

—Incesto —al final la dijo.

De regreso en el dormitorio, ataviados en unos hermosos _yukatas_ , también se atrevieron a ponerse cariñosos. Motoya acostó a Kiyoomi sobre el tatami. A horcajadas sobre su abdomen, dejó bucear sus manos al interior del _yukata_. Encontró sus pezones endurecidos. Kiyoomi lo observaba a los ojos.

—Nunca te he lo he preguntado… ¿Desde cuándo te sentías así por mí…?

—Ven, acércate, te lo diré al oído.

Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja. Intimaron por primera vez mirándose a los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente madrugaron temprano para alcanzar a llegar al mirador más alto. La bruma cubría el valle. Se tomaron una foto. Daba la sensación de que estuviesen flotando entre las nubes.

—Siempre has estado ahí —Kiyoomi le quitó la cámara a Motoya y le sacó una foto solo a él, rodeado de nubes—. Eres la única persona que ha estado ahí, incluso cuando yo creía que no necesitaba a nadie. Siempre fue un sentimiento muy agradable cada vez que estaba contigo. Pero hace un tiempo ese sentimiento comenzó a asfixiarme, y... —tomó otra foto—. Me di cuenta de que ya no era solo agradecimiento.

»Ya te lo dije. Cuando una persona es criada sin amor, no parará hasta encontrarlo. Yo tampoco sé por qué está mal. Lo que siento no es una confusión o una distorsión. La confusión que sentí al principio no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Después de estos días, me convenzo más de que esto no es un error.

—No lo es —dijo Motoya.

—Pero...

—Siempre hay algún «pero».

—No podemos decirlo.

Lloraron juntos. Ya debían regresar a casa.

En la estación de trenes, Kiyoomi compró el periódico en un kiosko. Se lo entregó a Motoya. Fiscalía había requisado el computador de la profesora de música. Esperaban encontrar allí «pruebas suficientes para terminar de armar el caso y traer justicia».

—En otras palabras, injusticia —Kiyoomi contó las monedas en su monedero. Compró en el kiosko unas barras de chocolate para compartir—. ¿Sabes cómo creo que terminará esa historia? Pienso que Mozart hará algo horrible. Ojalá supiéramos dónde lo tienen internado. Me gustaría decirle que no lo hiciera, y que no hay nada malo en él.

Pero no lograron encontrarlo, y un día los noticiarios anunciaron que el muchacho de 14 años se hubo quitado la vida. Por primera vez salió su rostro sin pixelar. A Motoya le corrieron las lágrimas especialmente cuando, al día siguiente, la profesora siguió los pasos de su alumno y se lanzó desde un séptimo piso.

El discurso de la opinión pública tomó otro matiz. La sangre suele lavar la conciencia una vez se ha derramado. Quizá sí se amaron. Quizá alguien debió ayudarlos. Quizá, solo quizá, gente inocente moría a costa de ¿qué? Los meñiques de los primos se entrelazaron debajo la mesa, en una promesa secreta de dejar atrás sus vidas si eran descubiertos.

x **X** x **X** x **X** x


End file.
